After DarknessThere is Always Light
by Inu-fan012
Summary: Inuyasha is an orphan hated by everyone. He was 'responsible' for the death of twenty humans including his mom.....Or was he? He hated himself and the world....Until he met caring Kagome Higurashi. R&R. I'm a newbie at this site so show some pity...Pleas
1. Default Chapter

Konichi wa! This is my first fic! *HAPPY DANCE* Well at least at this site. I hope u likey! It came to me in a dream!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha characters......YET! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Me saying pointless shit= (Me saying pointless shit)  
Talking= "Talking"  
Thinking= 'Thinking'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "M-MOMMY! DON'T DIE! DON'T LEAVE ME!",yelled a silver haired child no older than six. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!",shouted the little boy. "I will never leave you.",said the boy's mother with a smile. "I will be with you forever *she put her hand on his little chest* in your heart." He grasped her hand with his little fingers. "I Love You Mommy.",he said trying not to cry. "I love you too.", the boy's mother said, and with that she died. "Mommy.", whispered the boy still holding her hand. *Thump Thump THUMP*. He turned around hearing footsteps.   
The door slammed open. Two figures, wearing something similar to a fireman's outfit, appeared in the doorway. "Naraku was right. This home was attacked by demons.", said the first figure looking around. "And looky here. There's the hanyou Naraku said attacked this place.",said the second figure pointing to the little boy. The little boy looked up in fear at the two figures, "Nani?"   
"I'll get him.",said the first figure reaching for the boy. "Grrr.",Growled the little boy. The little boy bite the first figure's hand with sharp canine teeth. "DAMN YOU! YOU LITTLE FUCKER!",yelled the first figure holding his bloody, bitten hand. The little boy continued to growl. The growl was replaced with a yelp when the second figure grabbed him by the nape of his neck. The second figure ,still holding the boy by the nape of his neck, pulled him up to his face so they were looking eye to eye. "You're never going to get away with this litter runt. Hanyous don't live long in the real world. HAHA. Especially if they set a house on fire and kill twenty humans.", the second figure said evilly. They started to walk to the door. "MOMMY!",cried the little boy trying to grab for his mother. "HAHA. Your mother can't save you. That's what happens when you kill your parents." Both the figures started to laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA!"   
A teenager wakes from his sleep with a start, ten years later. He sat cross legged on his bed while he ran his clawed fingers through his long silver hair. 'Chikusho, why do I always have these fuckin nightmares?', he thought to himself. He looked onto his hands. 'Damn these claws. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be an orphan and my mother would still be alive.', he thought to himself in anger. He got off his bed and looked into a puddle that was in the corner of his small closet-like room, which was the basement by the way. In the puddle it showed a handsome teenage boy, with silver hair, amber eyes, and two (KAWAII *_*) dog ears on top of his head. He growled at his reflection while pressing his ears menacing against his head and splashed it with his hand. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling. 'My name Inuyasha says it all.', He thought with anger. He perked his ears listening outside. The frogs and crickets were still singing. 'I guess it's about midnight, I should get some sleep before morning.', he thought to himself as he laid in bed. He closed his amber eyes and fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you liked it! The first chapter is kinda weird but it gets better! ^_^ Much better...Well at least I hope it does. 


	2. Morning Speech, chap 2

(I KNOW THE TITLE WASN'T VERY CREATIVE) YAY! I GOT TWO REVIEW! *HAPPY DANCE!*  
DISCLAIMER:THIS IS THE ONLY THING IN THE WORLD THAT CAN ACTUALLY MAKE ME CRY OTHER THAN SEEING ANIMALS AND PEOPLE IN PAIN (*SIGH*) I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS. (*SOB*) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

This chapter is dedicated to: PatrioticPuppy, and punkkagome. Thanks people!!! 

TALKING="TALKING"  
THINKING='THINKING'  
ME=(ME)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Inuyasha slowing opened his eyes. "INUYASHA OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR RIGHT NOW, YOU FILTHY MUTT!", yelled Totosai, the orphanage headmaster. "*YAWN* I'm coming.", answered Inuyasha sleeply. He put on a red hat on that said 'Problem child' on the back of it, then opened the door to his room or basement. Looking right up into Inuyasha's face was that of a angry, big eyed, old man. (I wonder where his cow is. I bet its crappin on the front lawn of the orphanage.   
~Front lawn~  
"MOOO!", said Totosai's cow.  
HEHE...Sorry bout that. I knew SOMEONE would probably be askin themselves that. ^_~)  
"Whaz up?", asked Inuyasha half asleep. "DON'T WHAZ UP ME! GET DRESSED AND GO UPSTAIRS! I have an announcement.", said Totosai as he puffed out his chest. 'Oh great. A whole hour, watching that ol' fart try to breath fire.', thought Inuyasha bitterly. "Sounds....great.", answered Inuyasha dryly while rolling his amber eyes. Totosai didn't notice and said, "You bet it does, now HURRY UP YA FILTLY DEMON!" And he slammed the door in Inuyasha's face. 'Writhered ol' prune.', thought Inuyasha as he growled at the door. Inuyasha took of his hat and got dressed into a pair of ripped up jeans and a black t-shirt. Placing the 'Problem Child' hat on backwards Inuyasha walked out of his room and went upstairs. There were not many kids in the orphanage. There was Koga, Shippo, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and some other peoples both Inuyasha and I can't think of right now. "Ah, The albino runt has finally come out of his filthy hole.", said Koga with a smug smile. Inuyasha glared at him, trying to hold back his urge to kill that wimpy wolf there and now. "You're just pissed cause Inuyasha has his own room.", said Shippo while sticking his tongue out. "Yep, I have to agree with Shippo this time.", said Miroku while reading a playboy magazine. (EWWWW! MIROKU!!!!) The headmaster Totosai and Sesshomaru were the only ones in the orphanage who knew he was a demon and he couldn't afford to let anyone know his little secret. Half demons were hated and killed by demons and Humans alike. Both races thought it was sick for a demon and human to fall in love with each other and killed them for it. Totosai had said he was albino to explain his silver/white hair and golden gaze. (Whoops sorry I'm starting to drool. ^_^') To hide his demon scent, he wore a purple beaded necklace with teeth. It also had the power to subdue him if a certain priestess (I bet u can guess who.) said a subdueng spell. "FEH!", Inuyasha said threateningly as he sat himself on the ground. "Heh, Smart choice. No puny human could defeat me!", Koga said with a smug grin. "Heh. Even a 'puny human' like me could defeat a weak bastard demon like you.", said Inuyasha with a smirk. Almost all the boys at this school were demons. Koga was a wolf demon, and constantly bragged about it, Shippo was a kitsune fox demon, and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, was a dog demon too. "Why you filthy, dirty-.", started Koga before he was interupted by Totosai. "SHUT THE HELL UP I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU SOME IMPORTANT NEWS!", yelled Totosai before Inuyasha's short temper fuse got him to try to kill Koga. (HA! TRY?!) Totosai didn't want to be blamed for ether of the cocky children's murder. They all quieted down. They all knew better than to piss Totosai off.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I hope you likely! Please review! *Puppy dog eyes* NOBODY CAN RESIST THE PUPPY DOG EYES!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry me high on SUGAR! ^_^ SUGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
I feel sorry for Totaosai's cow...I really embarassed it. Poor Cow. U_U Kay, Just so ya know Inuyasha's room is da basement, and dis is an all boys school. And I'll review again once I get at least ten reviews!!! I already got two so eight more won't be too hard. Ja Ne!!! ^_^


End file.
